


Vernon's Dramatic Girl

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Adventures of Girl! Kpop (Boys) [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, DivaBoo to the Fullest, Dramatic Girlfriend, F/M, Female Boo Seungkwan, Fluffy, Football Player Choi Hansol | Vernon, Seungkwan loves Sofia and Sofia loves Seungkwan, booyonce, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Vernon loves his dramatic girlfriend despite what anyone has to say.





	Vernon's Dramatic Girl

Title: Vernon's Dramatic Girl

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Vernon/Seungkwan

Characters: Boo Seungkwan, Choi Vernon Hansol, Choi Sofia, and Vernon & Sofia parents.

Summary: Vernon loves his dramatic girlfriend despite what anyone has to say.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Boo Seungkwan was dramatic.

It was a known fact. She still cried over titanic every time Jack dies, and curses Rose out like the actress has a personal grudge against her. She hated how Vernon dressed and made it known claiming one of these days she was going to break up with the football player because she refused to be tied to someone who wore Adidas with Nike socks. She laughed way to loud at her own jokes, and throws glares to anyone who doesn't laugh with her. She likes to hit people every time she got upset (she has a better arm than some of the boys on the team but don't tell her that). She made small problems into big ones until she could get her way.

But that was just how Seungkwan was.

Vernon heard the whispers around the school.

Everyone wanted to know how such a cool, popular, and quiet person like Choi Vernon can stand dating the loud, annoying and dramatic DivaBoo Seungkwan. They see how easily she get angry at him. How it takes days or even weeks for him to get back into her good graces before he can talk to her again, let alone hold her hand. They frown at how she refuses to wear his extra jersey during games because it clashing with her peach colored short or her it too much effort to put it on. Or how she demanded that he do things for her without even bothering to do things for him.

They only saw her faults but Vernon knew better.

He saw the Seungkwan that no one else saw. 

He remembers their first date, how Seungkwan picked the movie she knew he's being dying to see despite hating horror films. Seungkwan let him drink all her soda without complaining and held the popcorn bag despite how often Vernon went into it because she knows he hates holding it because somehow he spills popcorn butter over himself.

He's seen how Seungkwan talks to Sofia. Sofia, one of the most important women in his life along with his mother, and Seungkwan. Vernon seen the way Seungkwan talks, and how she acts around Sofia. All of his past girlfriends would be nice to Sofia but never truly try to get to know her like Seungkwan does. Seungkwan takes time of out her day to give Sofia her undivided attention even if its just watching a movie, helping her with her homework or even with popping into her room to say hi.

Days that he has to stay for last practice he'll come home to see Seungkwan in the kitchen talking in her broken English and his mother talking in her broken Korean as they prepared dinner. Seungkwan would teach his mother new words in Korean with the most patience in the world and she would learn new English to surprise Vernon with later. Father's day Vernon smiled behind his cereal as Sofia gave their father a new watch that he knew Seungkwan gave money to help buy earlier that week. How she would always be respectful and tried to keep her voice down if his dad was working in his office.

No one saw the way Seungkwan would finish his homework for him after a long day. The way she would run her fingers through his hair after a nightmare or how Seungkwan would give soft kisses because she still can't believe she's dating the love of her life. The I Love You notes she would hit in his football gear or textbooks along with some of his favorite snacks to make sure he was well feed during school. Or the way she would wash away all his insecurities. 

Vernon was okay with everyone thinking his girlfriend was dramatic.

It meant more of Seungkwan's loving moment for him.


End file.
